


Entirely New

by crownedalien



Category: South Park
Genre: (again), HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY, M/M, inspired by @mexicantrashcan, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform, sorta prom fic, this is the fluff i promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedalien/pseuds/crownedalien
Summary: Clyde and Token grow closer after both losing their girlfriends right before junior year of high school.





	Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN
> 
> Inspired by this: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/post/170849792494/heyyy-how-about-some-tyde-at-prom-together
> 
> and: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/post/170890778454/can-we-get-some-more-tyde-up-in-here
> 
> and this pretty much is dedicated to @mexicantrashcan on tumblr cuz she’s awesome :/ so hope you enjoy!

Clyde knew that this whole situation was new for both of them. After all, neither of them have really dated guys before each other. Both of them having long-lasting girlfriends until around the start of that school year.

Of course, Clyde was at first really hurt when Bebe finally said it was over for them. No more switching around. It hurt even more when Bebe found someone, aka Wendy, just a week later (he may have been found crying in the boys bathroom but they don’t speak about that).

But, after awhile, Clyde slowly became okay with it. Realizing how much of their relationship just became the thrill of holding on and trying to keep things together, rather than actual feelings. He was glad that he had Token to help him realize that. 

Token’s relationship with Nichole was about as normal as you could get (well as normal as you could get with South Park). But with a sudden apparently mutual breakup happened about two weeks before Clyde’s, everyone was a little bit surprised. When Clyde asked Token why they broke up, Token had shrugged and said that they both realized that they were more like casually dating for over two years and didn’t even really have the strongest feelings for each other. But Clyde had the feeling that the breakup effected him a lot more than others thought.

But with the both of them in junior year left behind without a partner, they began to hangout with each other more and more. They were already close friends before, being in the same friend group since elementary school along with Craig, Jimmy, and Tweek. But they somehow grew even closer and ended up becoming best friends, telling each other things that they had never told anyone and discovering each other. 

Clyde has never felt so comfortable around someone as he does with Token. It soon came to be that they could how the other was feeling with a look. They would hangout together at least twice a week and that doesn’t count when they all hangout together with the other guys. 

It was pretty midway through the year when Clyde had discovered he may be bisexual. It wasn’t purely because of Token, Clyde liked to believe. He just started taking more notice of the guys around him and the guy around him the most. But Clyde wasn’t absolutely sure this was the case, and mostly felt conflicted about if his bisexuality was a good thing.

So, of course Token is the first person Clyde tells. Clyde knew that Token would be okay with it. After all, Craig and Tweek were always accepted from the start all the way in elementary school. But Clyde still couldn’t help but be nervous.

He remembers them just being at Token’s house playing his Xbox and he knew, as they were about to go onto the next level, that he just had to… go for it!

“Hey… dude?” Clyde asked nervously.

“Um… yeah?” Token seemed confused with how Clyde was sounding… he needed calm down.

“I’m uh…” Clyde took a deep breath, “I think I like guys… like, romantically? And girls? Like… I like both guys and girls? Like, I think I’m bisexual. Or pansexual? I don’t know the difference but um maybe -“ Clyde didn’t notice Token pausing the game and Token taking Clyde by the shoulders to look at him.

“Dude, I am too.” Token said simply.

Clyde paused, “… Really?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Token said with a smile, but Clyde could see the slight nervousness in his eyes.

Clyde smiled back, which seemed to ease Token as his dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle under the colors of the paused video game. 

“Cool?” Token asked.

“Yeah…” Clyde said, dazed, “Really cool.”

After that, they only seemed to grow closer. Clyde didn’t really seem to notice the tingle he would feel anytime they touched. Or how sometimes Token has this look in his eyes that had Clyde’s heart going double time. 

But before they knew it, it was the junior prom. And neither of them really bothered with asking anyone to the dance. The aftermath of Kenny McCormmick’s huge promposal to none other than Butters Stotch of all people (no one saw THAT coming) had that really dawn on them.

“Are you gonna ask someone to the prom?” Clyde asked Token, they were walking to to Clyde’s next class which was geography (which he hated) Token seemed to ponder the question before answering.

“I don’t think so, it’s a bit late to get stuff to ask someone.” Token said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Clyde said, “I still wanna go. Might just stag it.” Clyde didn’t want to think about how just a few months ago he was already planning how prom would be with Bebe and him.

“I’ll probably do that too,” Token said, he then paused as an idea came to him, “Unless you just wanna go together?”

Clyde’s eyes widened at the idea, going to the prom with Token? Well, if they were both going stag then they would probably just hangout with each other at the dance anyway. But he couldn’t help but feel flustered at the idea.

“That sounds good to me.” Clyde managed to get out, he could feel his cheeks warm a little as Token looked at him as if he was surprised that Clyde agreed.

That was the moment that they reached the classroom and they agreed to text about plans for it later. Clyde ended up going into his least favorite class with a little spring in his step.

They agreed to be as normal as you could get with a last minute prom. Clyde still hadn’t really told his dad about his sexuality. They’ve barely talked at all since his mom died all those years ago. But he’s sure that he really doesn’t mind. 

But it was still a shock to him when he opened the door to see the biggest bouquet of roses he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but stutter as he accepted them and went to put them in a vase. 

He caught a glance at Token, and he couldn’t help but feel out-matched. The yellow button up complimented him much better than the lilac did on Clyde.

They decided not to get boutonnieres since they were so over-priced (for Clyde). But suddenly an appearance from Clyde’s dad wanting to take pictures probably surprised Clyde more than it did Token. But as awkward as it was, the pictures came out pretty well (and might’ve become Clyde’s lock screen afterwards). 

Token drove the two of them to the school. And they instantly met up with their other friends. The night with filled with jokes, food, and a little bit of spiked punch (probably the product of Kenny). 

Anytime a slow dance came on, the two left the others with their dates as they chatted in the corner. Clyde couldn’t help but think that Token looked amazing under the blues and purples of the lights. 

“Clyde?” Token asked. Clyde blinked, noticing that he hadn’t been paying attention to what Token was saying.

“Sorry!” Clyde gasped, he felt his cheeks warm, “What did you say?”

“Well, I was just saying that I’m glad you came with me tonight.” Token said, if Clyde had looked close enough he could have seen red dust slightly decorate Token’s cheeks.

“Of course!” Clyde said happily, “I’m always happy to be around you.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Clyde admitted, “Ever since Bebe and I broke up you’ve always been there for me. You are super cool to hangout with and I’ve told you things that… I haven’t told anyone.” Clyde took a deep breath before reaching for Token’s slightly larger hand. 

“You are probably my favorite person person in the world, Token.” Clyde admitted. He couldn’t look at Token, afraid of he might say or look like. He hoped that Token was catching the clues he was throwing at him. 

Clyde then felt fingers slide into his and couldn’t help but gasp and look as Token’s fingers slide through his like puzzle pieces. He then felt a small weight on the side of him as lips pressed to side of his forehead.

“You’re my favorite person too, Clyde.” Token said softly against him. Clyde couldn’t help but flush and turn to Token and smile. 

And when Token smiled back at him, it was like the rest of the world washed away. And they were the only ones that mattered in that moment.

For the rest of the night, their hands stayed connected. And if their friends noticed (and they probably did judging by some teasing looks), they didn’t say anything about it. 

And as the final slow song of the night started, Clyde was about to head back to the spot in the corner when he felt a sudden tug as Token pulled him in, hand on his waist.

Token leaned close to Clyde’s ear, “Is this okay?” he whispered as if they were trading secrets on a playground. Clyde was honestly not used to being the one to be swooned. But with Token smelling like vintage cologne and old books and the heat almost being too much with their closeness. Clyde could only nod in response.

They found themselves swaying slowly in sync as Token pulled back. Not too far though. Clyde only slightly recognized the song but it still pulled a smile to his face that Token seemed to mirror as the song went.

“I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go”

“So cheesy.” Clyde whispered with a chuckle.

“You know you love it.” Token said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go”

Clyde then felt Token’s lips press against his forehead. Clyde smiled at the softness of it. And Token’s forehead replaces his lips, Clyde pressed back slightly.

“You sap.” Clyde muttered. Token chuckled. “But I love that too.” Clyde added. Token grew silent and Clyde peeled through his closed eyes and opened them fully to see Token starting back. Red dusting his cheeks. Clyde smiled and Token’s eyes sparkled as he smiled back.

“But what am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmm  
And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go  
I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul, and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while”

After the dance, Token drove Clyde back home and he missed the warmth of Token’s hand in his. But it was instantly back as the both of them got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep.

Once they got there, Clyde dreaded it. He wanted to back in that stuffy gym, slow dancing to cheesy songs with Token. He didn’t want this night to end. 

He then felt his other hand being grabbed and looked up to Token’s sad eyes; and Clyde could tell that Token didn’t want it to end either. 

“Thanks.” Clyde ended up saying.

“For what?” Token asked.

“I don’t know.” Clyde admitted, “For asking me to the dance, dancing with me, being my friend, being there for me… everything?” Clyde have a sheepish smile.

Token chuckles could light up all of South Park if he wanted to, Clyde swore by that. Token smiled back, “It’s a pleasure.”

They both paused, eyes never leaving each other. Then Clyde noticed that they were closing as they were also getting closer. Clyde found himself coping the action and soon found lips pressed softly on his.

Clyde sighed into the kiss, Token’s lips were a smoothed as they looked and Clyde feel intoxicated by them. Their lips moved slowly against each other and Clyde doesn’t think he has had a kiss so soft before.

They pulled apart at the same time and couldn’t help but sheepishly smile as both of their cheeks turned red. With a final goodbye, Clyde went into the house. And watched from the window as Token’s car drove away.

Later that night, they found themselves texting one another and before Clyde could lose his nerve, he asked:

me:  
so is this a thing now?

me:  
like… us

nerd bff foreves:  
Like… dating?

me:  
yess?

nerd bff foreves:  
Well, I would like to. If you want to.

me:  
i would

nerd bff foreves:  
Good. So… boyfriends?

me:  
boyfriends :D <3

nerd bff foreves *changed to* the bf <3

the bf <3:  
<3

Clyde went to bed that night with a smile on his face. 

So this may be new to both of them. And it may be harder then it looks. And Clyde may be a lot more nervous than let’s on. 

But the way that Token grabbed his hand that Monday and said “Hello Boyfriend.” like he had been waiting to say it all weekend made it feel like that maybe. Things wouldn’t be that difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thealienwiththeflowercrowns
> 
> song is “bubbly” by colbie caillat


End file.
